rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Fishbach
Stephen Fishbach was a contestant on Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: Cambodia. After multiple appearances on RHAP, he began co-hosting Survivor Know-it-Alls with Rob during Survivor: Phillippines. Stephen also co-authored the audiobooks "The 49 Laws of Survivor" and "The Genius Know-it-Alls" with Rob Cesternino. RHAP Appearances (does not include KIAs) First Appearance: April 9, 2010Stephen Fishbach Mourns the Dragon Slayer Stephen first appeared on RHAP after the eighth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Rob and Nicole get all the Survivor scoop from Stephen and find out: *How does Stephen think his girlfriend, Courtney Yates is doing? *Why was Sandra tricking Russell a win-win for both players? *What does Stephen think is the difference between Coach from this season and Coach 1.0? Second Appearance: September 30, 2010Getting Hood, Not Ghetto with Survivor Stephen Stephen returned after episode 3 of Survivor: Nicaragua. He discusses: *The lasting impact of Jimmy Johnson. Did he go too soon or was it his time to go? *Marty has been the dominant player so far in the game. Why do Rob and Stephen disagree whether it was a good move to vote out Jimmy Johnson? *The NaOnka controversy. Why does NaOnka hate Fabio and Kelly B. so much and why won’t she be voted out anytime soon? *Why was Jeff Probst so upset in his latest Survivor blog? Third Appearance: February 25, 2011Survivor: Stephen & Courtney on Boston Rob 4.0 Stephen came onto the podcast with then girlfriend Courtney Yates (from Survivor: China and Heroes vs. Villains) to talk about the second episode of Survivor: Redemption Island. Among the topics they discuss include: *What did Stephen and Courtney think about Boston Rob’s decision to vote Matt out instead of Phillip? *How was Courtney’s experience playing with Boston Rob compared with the game he’s playing this season? *How much trouble is Russell in on his tribe and will his feud with Ralph be his downfall? Fourth Appearance: May 13, 2011Why Stephen Thinks Boston Rob Will Win Survivor Stephen returned solo later on in the Redemption Island season after the thirteenth episode to discuss: *Why does Stephen Fishbach think that Survivor Redemption Island has been the worst season of Survivor? *Why is Stephen so convinced that Boston Rob is going to win Survivor Redemption Island? *Did Boston Rob Mariano make the right move by getting rid of Grant Mattos this week? *Who is coming back from Redemption Island in the Survivor season finale this Sunday night? *Which players have a chance to win against Boston Rob in the finals of Survivor Redemption Island? Fifth Appearance: June 12, 2011Back to the Future: The Podcast with Stephen Fishbach Stephen made a rare non-''Survivor'' appearance to talk about the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_(franchise) Back to the Future] series. Among the topics covered in the ultimate Back to the Future podcast that was close to 26 years in the making: *What exactly is the relationship with Marty McFly and Doctor Emmitt Brown? *How old is Doc Brown? *Which was the hotter Jennifer Parker, Claudia Wells or Elisabeth Shue? *What are some of the biggest plot holes in the Back to the Future movies? *Does Free Will or Fate control the destiny of Marty McFly, Doc Brown and the Back to the Future gang? *What do we have to look forward to in the year 2015 and who does Rob suspect might be the next President of the United States? Sixth Appearance: October 6, 2011Stephen Fishbach on Survivor South Pacific’s Coach 3.0 Stephen came onto the podcast after the fourth episode of Survivor: South Pacific to talk about his former Tocantins castmate Coach Wade. He also talks about: *How has Coach evolved from Survivor Tocantins, through Survivor Heroes vs Villain into his current iteration of the Dragon Slayer on Survivor South Pacific. Why is Rob thinking that Coach reminds him on Indiana Jones? *We say goodbye to one of the Rob Has a Podcast favorites as Stacey is the latest person voted out of the tribe. Why did Rob have so much love for the Texas Mortician? *What about all of the latest Brandon Hantz drama? We talk about Brandon’s whining about how hard it is to be Russell Hantz’ nephew and break down all of the drama on twitter between Russell, Brandon and some South Pacific Survivors. *What does Stephen think about John Cochran? Is Stephen starting to warm up to Cochran as a strategist. How can the alliance of Jim, Cochran and Dawn possibly vote out either Ozzy or Elysse? *Why does Rob think that the producers need to have Coach in attendance for next week’s showdown between Christine Markoski and Stacey Powell on Redemption Island? *What have the Rob has a Podcast interns been working on this week? Seventh Appearance: April 6, 2012Can Anyone Stop Kim from the Win with Stephen Fishbach Stephen talked with Rob after episode 8 of Survivor: One World. They discuss the game played by Kim Spradlin, the conversation Tarzan had with Chelsea Meissner about her plastic surgeon, and what could be next for Alicia Rosa and Christina Cha. Eighth Appearance (Exit Interview): June 29, 2013Reality Gamemasters Exit Interviews: Stephen & Sophie Stephen had an exit interview after finishing as a runner-up in Reality Game Masters, where he shared what went wrong with his game. Ninth Appearance: November 2, 2013On Gender Roles and Survivor with NPR’s Linda Holmes Stephen took a rare break from his Know-it-Alls duty to talk with Rob and NPR blogger Linda Holmes about her article "The Tribe is Broken: How Sexism is Slowly Killing Survivor" and the gender related issues with the Survivor franchise. Tenth Appearance: May 12, 2015Survivor: Second Chances | Stephen Fishbach Interview Stephen did a campaign interview with Rob while in the candidate pool for Survivor: Cambodia to discuss why the public should vote him onto the season. Eleventh Appearance (Exit Interview): November 30, 2015Exit Interview with the Latest 2 Players Voted out After nearly a full season of seeing the Know-it-All return to the game, Rob had an exit interview with Stephen after his boot in Cambodia. He answered a number of questions, including: *Why did Stephen trust Spencer with the plan to split the votes on the Joe blindside after Spencer voted for Stephen at the previous tribal council? *Did Stephen know who turned on him when he got voted out? *How does Stephen feel about Spencer after being blindsided by the young lad? *Why was Stephen so convinced that Joe had the idol? *Overall, why was Stephen so concerned about Joe? Did the other players share his concern? *What was the importance of the Kelly Wiglesworth vote and does Stephen feel like it ended up hurting his position? *If Stephen could do it over again, would he have gotten the advantage again? *Did Stephen regret the choices he picked to come with him at the reward challenge after seeing Spencer’s reaction? *Was Stephen headed to the finals with Jeremy and would that have ended up being the exact scenario Stephen did not want to replicate from Tocantins? *Would Spencer have been in Stephen’s final 3? *How is Stephen feeling physically after the hard conditions of this season? *Would Stephen consider playing again? Twelfth Appearance: January 7, 2016Catching Up With the Knowingest Know It All | Stephen Fishbach Stephen returned after the Cambodia season ended to give a full retrospective of his time in the game. Thirteenth Appearance: January 13, 2016Survivor 31 Q & A | with Stephen Fishbach In Part 2 of his retrospective podcast, Stephen talked with Rob about his jury experience and answered questions from the RHAP audience. Fourteenth Appearance: May 27, 2016Boston Rob, Fishbach, Tyson & Anna Khait at Run It Up Reno LIVE! While attending Jason Somerville's "Run it Up Reno" event, Stephen co-hosted Rob's live podcast and discussed his revised thoughts on Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Other Appearances and Facts *Stephen was one of three Survivor contestants to appear on Reality Game Masters, where he came in second place. *Stephen played on the game show "Survivor Feud" as part of a team with the New York-based "Wine and Cheese Alliance".Survivor Feud: Wine & Cheese vs. Dirty 30 *Stephen has written about Survivor for People.com since leaving the game in Tocantins. *As of April 5, 2016, Stephen has done 93 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic Post Show Recaps Stephen appeared on Post Show Recaps covering the fifth season of American Horror Story with Josh Wigler.[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/american-horror-story/ Post Show Recaps American Horror Story feed]. He has also made appearances on the Game of Thrones feedback show and book club.Game of Thrones Feedback: The Broken Man with Stephen Fishbach | Season 6, Episode 7Game of Thrones Book Club | Spoiler Discussion of Blood of My Blood, Season 6 Episode 6 Reality TV RHAP-Ups Stephen served a co-host with Rob during coverage of Australian Survivor (season 3). In a similar manner to "Know it Alls," the two of them recorded a podcast once a week to break down that week's two or three episodes from a strategic perspective. References External Links *Stephen Fishbach's Twitter *[http://www.people.com/people/news/category/0,,personsTax:StephenFishbach,00.html Stephen's People blogs] Category:People Category:Survivor Category:Podcasters Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)